Bloodlust-Meister Style
by Geneva38
Summary: Lord Death has a secret... Huge secret... A secret no one knows... Until now...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE! (A/N this takes place after the end of the seires, and you are a student at the DWMA, and just found out!)

Lord Death P.O.V.

Hey there! Hiya! How are ya?!

You say you found out about my secret? Which one? Oooohhh, that one!

You're here for the story aren't you? How'd you hear about it? Who told you?

You found it...in the library, here at the D.W.M.A.? I thought I made that book a three star meister book! You are a three star? Time goes so quick here!

You're right, I should stop changing the topic. So you read the part where it says "Refer to Lord Death" hmmm?

Why do ya want to know?...Curiosity...Interested in the story, ok, I guess I can tell you.

But tell no one, ya hear? This is something no one is allowed to know! Promise? ...Ok I believe you!

Here it goes, my huge secret that no one knows, I hid it so well, but I guess not from inquiring eyes like yours, eh? Get comfortable, it's a long one.

Once upon a time...

Don't like that beginning? Fine, let's begin again!

This was about seventeen years ago now...


	2. Chapter 1:Beginning of the Story

Lord Death P.O.V.

"Daddy! Daddy! Kid is trying to soul stitch me again!" My little 8 year old daughter, Miyu, yelled, hiding behind me.

"Death the Kid, what did I tell you! No soul stitching!" I disciplined her twin brother, Death the Kid, picking up Miyu and putting her on my shoulders.

My two children are born through me removing fragments of my soul. I removed the fear, creating Asura, and the grief part of me, creating Miyu. I must, to have order and be able to think clearly. Being the Lord of Death is hard with too many things on your mind. Kid and Miyu usually get along, but lately not so much. I am currently playing with them in the Death Room, where we usually are.

Kid has black hair, cut to his chin, always messy. He has big red eyes, and is usually quieter than his sister. Three white stripes are on the left side of his head in his hair are the Sanzu lines. Miyu has very long black and red hair, red eyes, and is the opposite of her brother. Miyu is out spoken, very curious, and a sweet child. Kid is more laid back, and prefers to only be loud when he's around his sister.

"Miyu! Come back down here! I need to practice if I want to be the best meister ever!" Kid complained.

"Not if I beat you too it!" Miyu says, and I put her back on the ground.

"You both will be very good meisters, after all you are my children. Now, your Dad has to go talk to the grown-ups. You two play nice until I get back." I say to the both, smiling.

"Yes Daddy!" "Of course." My children say as I turn back to my Death Scythes and Professer Franken Stein just walking into the room through the hall of guillotines. One of my Death Scythes is missing, Spirt is spending time with his fiancee, visiting England.

"They are so cute! I want to get married and have kids..." Marie said, her eyes shining while watch my children playfight.

"Now, back to the current issue, we have that mass murder to collect the souls from. It's estimated about three hundred souls. The kishin egg soul was already hunted down and taken care of." Azusa announced, adjusting her glasses.

"Azusa, you are put on the mission along with Justin to clean that up. Marie, can you go watch Miyu and Asura for me for a minute? I need to consult with Stein." I ordered, as the others walked off Stein turned to me.

"So, what do you need from me?" Stein asked, business like as usual.

"You need to lighten up!" I smacked him on the shoulder lightly, laughing. "Anyways Miyu and Kid are old enough to begin meister training. Can I put you in charge of their education?"

"Of course, they will be wonderful students, if they ever stop bickering." He answered, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Hows living with Marie? Do you two get along?" I ask him, watching as he gazes at her.

"She's...nice." Stein said quietly, avoiding my gaze, blush tinting his cheeks.

"Do my eyes decieve me?" I ask in a fake tone of disbelief. "Is my professer got feelings for one of my Death Scythes?!"

"Quiet, she doesn't have to know! I swear, sometimes your a child at heart!" Stein replied, glaring at me.

"Yes, yes I am. Now I must get back to Miyu and Kid. How soon can they begin?"

"Next Monday, if you'd like. It's Saturday, you have two days to prepare them."

"Sounds great! MIYU! KID! Can you come here?" I yell, for now Miyu is chasing Asura on the other side of the room, Marie watching and giggling.

Miyu runs over, closely followed by her brother. Marie follows more slowly, smiling at the children sweetly, obviously amused by their antics.

"Yes Daddy?" Miyu and Kid say at the same time.

"Want to begin meister training?"

"YES! YES YES YES!" Kid cheered, Miyu jumping up and down beside him.

"Marie, can you help Stein with these two troublemakers?' I ask. "Doesn't have to be everyday, but just help Stein arrange their education?"

"Of course Lord Death! No problem!" Marie answers cheerfully, as usual.

"Sounds good!" Stein replied, cheerful for once. (We all know why, wink ,wink)

"Alright, you two are dismissed, go teach and stuff. I have to instruct these two for school!" I say, playfully glaring at my children.

"Bye Death! See you Monday, we will come by and pick them up! Tell you where we're going then!" Marie said, walking away with Stein beside her.

I watch the two walk off, conversing quietly, and smile. I'm glad Marie is friends with Stein, maybe could bring out the more fun side in him.

"Alright you two troublemakers, I have to teach you manners! Then maybe we will play again. We will have to see." I say to my children, who are giggling and excitement written all over their faces.

(A/N Chapter 1, what do ya think? Hope you like it! Check out my friends fanfic its awesome! VioletDawn00)


	3. Chapter 2: School for the Mini Meisters

Chapter 2: School for Mini Meisters

Lord Death P.O.V.

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UPPP!" I shout, walking into Kid and Miyu's room.

"Five more minutes..." "No, its too early..." Words came from under the comforters where they lay.

"Don't you two want to attend school? Maybe I should call Stein, let him know you guys don't want to come..." I mused, chuckling on the inside.

Suddenly a rush of air from beside me, and I watched little Miyu and Kid fight to get ready first. I smiled behind my mask, watching the two rush around, turning it into a race to get ready first. Miyu shoved her brother out of the way, getting to the sink to brush her teeth first. Kid got everything into his backpack instead, and then brushed his teeth and hair. Miyu won for fastest, but as soon as we started to head out to go to the Death Room, where they would begin their lessons, Miyu realized she forgot her pencil case, causing us to turn around and get it.

"MIYU! Stein and Marie are waiitttiiinnnggg!" I sang up the stairs and she rushed back down and out the door.

We made it to the DWMA in under ten minutes. I flew, holding one child in each arm. They were used to this, I did it to travel. I walked through the halls, stopping to converse with students every now and then until my children began to drag me away. I walked down my guillotine hall, Miyu and Kid skipping ahead. Marie waved in greeting, and Stein just nodded.

"Your late." Stein said, slight annoyance tone in his voice.

"Lighten up!" I slapped Stein on the back, and then turned to Marie. "Anyways where you guys heading with these two?"

"Stein and I are going to hunt down a open classroom and teach them the basics of weapon wielding. Are they both meisters?" Marie asked, her eyes on my children, who are trembling with excitement.

"As far as I know, yes. You might want to test that. I have to check up on Azusa and Justin, see how the collection is going. How long will the lessons be? Should they be regularly?" I asked Marie, Stein to busy being taken down by Miyu.

"We both have a free period from 9am-11am all week. Do you want us to do it then? Weekends should be off, we all need time to relax." Marie offered, and I nodded agreeing.

"MIYU! LEAVE THE POOR GUY ALONE! COME HERE! WHERE'S KID?" I shouted, looking for my son. "Oh, your right beside me..."

Miyu ran over and hugged my legs. I pried her off and lifted both Kid and Miyu, hugging them tightly.

"Now, I want you two to be good for Professor Stein and Ms. Marie." I said, alternating looking them both in the eyes. "Listen to what they say, and be safe! I love you!"

"Of course Dad!" Kid said, squirming to get down.

"Love you!" Miyu struggled also.

I chuckled, putting them down and watching as they ran to Marie and Stein, who were walking away side by side.

"Now, let's check on Azusa and Justin, I wonder how they are doing?" I mumbled to myself, and turned to my mirror.

Just before I wrote the number into the mirror, Spirit's face appeared, his arm slung over a beautiful woman.

"Hey there Lord Death! I have some news!" Spirit said, while his fiancee, Kami, smiled at me.

"Hey Spirit! Missing you here, I need to Reaper Chop someone and your not here! Anyways, what's up? What's the news?!" I said loudly, sounding like an excited child.

"My lovely soon-to-be wife is...dramatic drum roll please!" Spirit replied.

"The suspense is killing me!" I playfully slapped my hand over my heart and sighed longingly.

"No dying on us Lord Death, the DWMA would be in shambles at this point, anyways...Kami's pregnant!" Spirit announced, hugging Kami tightly too his side.

"Congratulations!" I shouted excitedly!

"So, Lord Death?" Kami's sweet voice interrupts my cheering. "Can Spirit take a leave? Only called upon if in an emergency?"

"Of course Spirit!" I conclude, and then we sign off.

I write the numbers to contact Justin my now fogged up mirror. It ripples for a bit, then Justin and Azusa's face appear.

"Hello Lord Death. Want us to report in?" Azusa says, adjusting her glasses.

Justin just stands there silently, headphones in his ears. Rock music is playing loudly, while Azusa reports.

"We have successfully cleaned up all three hundred and three souls, returning them to where they are supposed to be. Justin has hunted down the Meister and Weapon team who ate the Kishin Egg, and we have now found another two outside allies. They are an unusual pair, the weapon turns into a shovel. Their names are Dayna, the meister, and Sidney, the weapon. They show to be extremely talentedfor such an odd pairing and weapon form. Dayna has agreed to become an ally of the DWMA, along with Sidney. I sent them ahead of us to come talk to you, arrange. I know how you always like having outside help." Asuza reported, while Justin stared off into the distance, silent as ever.

"Excellent Azusa, as always!" I praised. "And how old are the two?"

"Dayna is fourteen, and Sidney is fifteen. They are close cousins, who's family's were killed by the Kishin Egg soul. Maybe we could suggest a permanent place at the academy? As students?" Azusa said.

"I will have Stein assess their skills as soon as they arrive. One more question, how soon do you think they will arrive?"

"I sent them about an hour ago, and they went by train. Should be showing up in the next two hours or so, anyways must go make sure final clean-up duties are don't. Justine?" Azusa hit Justin's shoulder lightly, and he turned back and focused on me. "Anything to say to Lord Death? Did I miss anything?"

"Praise your awesomeness, my Lord Death!" Justin vowed, holding his cross to his chest.

I waved goodbye to my two Death Scythes, and sent a meister and weapon to meet Dayna and Sidney at the entrance to Death City.

"Now, time for tea!" I said to myself, sitting down to the peace and quiet, pouring myself a glass of tea.

"To a safe an happy future to all!" I held up my cup, and sipped it, waiting for something else to need my attention.

But at the moment, I could rest and enjoy the peace.


	4. Chapter 3: Issues

Four years later...

Lord Death P.O.V.

"I am clearly the best student here!" Miyu boasted. "Kid, your the lesser twin!"

"WHAT! No way sister! I am the best, clearly, because I have the Sanzu lines, and you don't, ha!" Kid argued back, showing off the three white lines, contrasting against his black hair.

"Ok! Enough arguing! Your upsetting little Maka!" I ordered, watching Kami attempt to calm down the three year old. "Now Miyu, Kid, you know you two are both the best at the acedemy, due to the fact of being Reapers. Kid has the Sanzu lines because genetics I guess. I am not sure, your better off asking the professor, Stein. Or our other teacher who might know, Ms. Ferro."

"But what about Weapon partners! Everyone else has them, are we supposed to find ours soon?" Miyu asked impatiently, this topic has come up quite often lately.

"I am assigning Marie to help you with that. Other than me, she probably knows you best, and she can devote more time than I can. Marie, can I talk to you privately?" I said to them all.

Miyu and Kid had grown up quite a bit. They were now both twelve, and very teenagerish. Miyu and Kid were the same height, but vary in appearances by quite a lot. Miyu has very long reddish black hair, large red eyes, and a small delicate nose. Kid had a more manly look, with short black hair (white Sanzu signs on the left side of his head), and gold irises. Miyu was impulsive, and very stubborn. Kid was still laid-back, but gained a bit more confidence the older he got. When I wished all those years ago for a safe and happy future, it has been that way so far...

"Sir? Lord Death? Excuse me?" Marie said, waving her hand in front of my mask.

"Sorry Marie, zoned out there, anyways. Do you have any ideas about weapon partners for these two?" I wondered, looking at the gentle woman.

"Maybe Isamu? He is a quiet but brave boy. He would balance her out because he plans before he does, where Miyu just goes for it. Isamu is the complete oppisite of Miyu, they would balance. He is thirteen, and he turns into a scythe. Kid, I have no idea. I am lost for thoughts." Marie explained, and I felt a weight lift off my chest, Miyu taken care of, Kid will find his weapon partners eventually.

"Ok, can you take Miyu to meet Isamu? I have to go talk to Ms. Ferro. I am going to bring Death the Kid with me, he has had something on his mind lately, maybe she can figure it out." I finished, and Marie nodded. "Kid, Miyu? Can you come here?"

"What's up Dad?" Miyu asked, and Kid just waited.

"Ms. Marie will be taking you, Miyu, to see a potential weapon partner, Isamu. Kid will be going with me to talk to Ms. Ferro, Marie suggested she maybe able to suggest someone for you?" I asked my children, who agree with the ideas.

"Spirit, can I leave you in charge of the business in here?" I call out, and he salutes mockingly, and I threaten to Reaper Chop with actions of my hands. He just chuckled.

We part ways, Kid and I making simple conversation until we hit Ms Ferro's room, listening as things banged and crashed. Kid and I share a look, and I knock on the door. Ms. Ferro opens the door, and I take in her appearance.

"Come in, come in. Where the heck is that damn paper?" She shouts over her shoulder while running back to routing through piles upon piles of paper.

"Ummm, Dayna, what are you looking for?" I ask cautiously.

"A...note Justin gave me." She blushed and turned to us. "Now sir, what can I do for you?"

"Death the Kid wants a weapon partner, and I was wondering if you could help. After all, you are an expert in soul resonance, partnering and compatibility. Also, that mental health degree and doctorate might help us figure out what he needs." I told her, and she looked thoughtful.

"There are three I could narrow it down-"

"Can I have two?" Kid broke in, and then looked ashamed of his outburst.

"Two weapon partners? It's possible, with you being a Reaper and all, but why do you need two?" Dayna asked curiously.

"I feel more balanced and more symmetrical that way."

"Sir, could you step out for a minute, I need to ask Kid some questions." Danya asked over her shoulder, while leading Kid to a desk.

I stepped out, and waited beside the door, a few students stopped by to talk, and I acted normal as usual. Little did they know I was so worried inside, what was wrong? Why have they been in there so long? Calm down Death, your sounding like a whiny father. I am his father though!

My thoughts were interrupted as Danya opened the door a touch and motioned me in. Kid was still sitting at a desk, staring into space.

"Sir, I don't know how you will take this, but your son is suffering from OCD. It's just the beginning stages, but I cannot prescribe medication due to the fact your son is a Reaper. His body would just reject it." Dayna whispered to me.

"What can I do to help? Is there anything?" I was so worried about him.

"The best right now, by my guess as a mental health doctor, is to do as he wishes. The best thing to keep it under control at the moment is get him two weapon partners. Hopefully, they can help balance him out, control his OCD. The best thing at the moment is to create an atmosphere of symmetry, as his mind seems to think is perfect and must be so. OCD is a chemical imbalance in the brain, hopefully, giving him a environment of perfection might be able to make it go in reverse. That's my hope, I want him to come back to me every week to talk, and it's best to let those closest to him know. He knows that he has it, I am just hoping that we can make it go in reverse." Dayna suggested, and I turned to Kid.

"Kid, I love you for who you are ok? And we will beat this! I know we can do our very best to try. I will help you, Miyu will, Dayna will help. I want you to know I will do everything in my power to help you, and I love you, even if you do have OCD." I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and pulled him in for a hug. "Now, lets go to the death room and make a battle plan on how to kick OCD's ass ok? And you can come to me or Dana anytime, remember that. Now lets go!"

Death the Kid nodded numbly, and we walked out, my arm around his shoulder comfortingly. I looked back and nodded my thanks to Dayna, who waved. She really was a very intelligent girl, I am glad she teaches here.

I may have gone planning to get Kid a partner, or now two partners, but thanks to Dayna we figured out why Kid seemed down all the time. We walked back to the Death Room, ready to tell all what we learned, and how they can help.


	5. Chapter 4: 2 New Characters?

Chapter 4: Two More Characters?

Lord Death's P.O.V.

"Soooo we're back baby!" I yell running into Death Room and striking a dramatic pose.

"Lord Death, serious as ever." Stein muttered, as he walked in behind me, going off to talk to Marie.

"Hey everyone! We need to talk to you!" I called to everyone, whose heads all turned.

I pulled Kid into my side, he hadn't said one word at all since meeting with Dayna. I looked down to see him to stare off into the distance. Marie, Stein, Miyu, Spirit, and Kami holding Maka were gathered before me. Dayna luckily walked in at the last moment, and stood silently behind me.

"So whats up Dad? Why does my brother look so down?" Miyu questioned, looking concerned.

"I can answer that." Dayna spoke up from behind me. "From my view as a psychologist, I believe Kid is suffering from the beginning stages of OCD. But, we can't medicate him as a mortal, his Reaper body would reject the medicine and possibly make it worse. In my professional opinion, everywhere Kid goes regularly should be made symmetrical. Possibly we can trick the OCD into reverse, making Kid be healthy mentally."

Kid was still staring ahead, and everyone was just staring at Dayna.

"You mean, I am not perfect?" Kid said in a tiny voice.

"Death the Kid, look me in the eye." Dayna put her hand on his shoulder, Kid looked up timidly. "OCD is very common, and your not alone. But you know what, the best chance of beating this is to believe you can. So yes, your not perfect, but no one is. But your you, and that is what makes you awesome, and Death the Kid. The kick-ass son of Lord Death, who can beat anything."

"Kid." Miyu walked up to kid. "Look at me. Your my brother, and I love you. And we can beat this ok?" She laid her arm over his shoulder.

"I...am going to go for a walk. See you later..." Kid said quietly, walking slowly down the guillotine hall.

I watched him leave, and then turned to Dayna and Miyu.

"Maybe it's best we let it sink in. Meanwhile I am going to call renovators and builders to make the mansion where we live symmetrical." I said, turning to my mirror.

I laid my hand on it, and commanded it to call Azusa. It rippled, then her face showed. She was sitting in a chair, business like and serious.

"Azusa, did you hear that? I know I rigged your mirror to be able to pick up on sound." I asked her.

"I did. Do you want me to go to your mansion and help the workers?" Azusa replied.

"You always know whats best don't you?"

"I try. Anyway Lord Death, I'll go now. Do you want me to take charge and arrange everything?"

"That would be a weight off my chest, thank you." I said, and the mirror returned to reflecting my mask.

A couple of hours passed...

I was pacing around the Death Room, worried about my son. I could always check the mirror but he senses when I do that and he doesn't like it. Spirit, Kami and little Maka left, heading for their home. Miyu was just reading, but she was worried to, I can tell, she kept fidgeting. Justin had appeared, and walked over to Dayna. Talking, then flirting with her like usual. Honestly, they like each other, just get together already, sheesh!

I heard footsteps and turned to the entrance, to watch Kid walk back down the hall, two ratty clothed girls following him timidly. The taller one acted tough, but as soon as she saw me, her act dropped. The smaller one kept getting distracted, and the older one would take control. Kid walked right up to me, and I opened my arms. I hugged him, and he stepped back to beside the two unknown girls.

"Father, I would like you to meet Liz and Patti. They will be my weapon partners!" Kid announced, and I sighed, not surprised.

He picks two very attractive girls as weapon partners, he is a male. Hormonal and impulsive, heck talk to Spirit, the flirty jerk.

"How did you meet them exactly?" I asked, bored.

"They threatened death on me."

"SAY WHAT?!" Miyu shouts, me mirroring her thoughts.

" I was minding my own business, walking down a street when Patti called "Help!" I immediately turned to help her the hero that I am. She pulls a gun out from behind her back, and motions me to step into the dark alley. I turn to watch her sister, Liz, transform, and Patti became the weapon. They claim it's because Liz likes to threaten, while Patti lures. They threatened death, and etc etc etc. Hey I am the son of Lord Death, good luck with the whole killing thing."

"So why are they here?" I ask, confused.

"They held me up, I like them already." Kid shrugs.

I face-palm, and turn to my mirror, commanding it to call Stein and Sidney, both very good examiners. Luckily, they were in the same classroom, looks like discussing partnering at my school. Sidney was sitting backwards on the chair as Stein was mirroring her, but writing on the board also.

"Hey! Feel up for a challenge?" I asked loudly, and they both turned.

"Sure Lord Death, what's up?" Sidney asked, getting up and coming over. Stein just rolled over on his chair.

"Can you come to the Death Room and assess a partnership?" I ask, and they both nod.

Minutes later, they both show up, Stein in, of course, his chair. And Sidney walking alongside, calmly just walking.

"So, Kid found some partners. I say he versus Stein, we can check his skills that way. Sidney, just step in if needed. And FIGHT!" I command, laughing.

"In the Death Room father, really?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Alright, but don't go easy on me Stein. Patti! Liz! Transform!" Kid shouted, and the weapons landed in his hands, him striking a pose.

Stein made the first move, rolling quickly across the room, attempting to use his soul wavelength. But before he could Kid shot his hand and his arm. Stein cursed, and attempted again, from different angles. This fight lasted for about five minutes, both seemly equaling getting shots on each other. Sidney called it off, and brought Stein off to the discussed, nodded and turned to us.

"We announce the new partnership of the Thompson sisters, Patti and Liz, to Death the Kid, no explanation needed." Stein waved his hand in their general direction.

"Me next! I want to meet and greet and complete a pairing." Miyu complained.

"Tomorrow darling, it's time for you to go to bed. KID! You too! Head on home now, Stein and Sidney, go with them?" I asked, and they nodded. "I will be home after I clear up some things!"

"Alright, good night Daddy!" Miyu smiled, and kissed me on the cheek,

"Have an awesome night!" Kid said, hugging me.

Miyu and Kid joined arms, and skipped down the hall.

"LOVE YOU!" I shouted after them, and they responded 'Love you too!'.

"Ok Dayna!" I pulled her aside. "I am giving you tomorrow off, I swear if you don't do something with Justin, I will Reaper Chop the both of you! You like him, he likes you! Oh, and, no talking back!"

"Thank you Death!" Dayna said happily, and then skipped over too Justin, dragging him down the hall.

Another good day at the DWMA, wonder what tomorrow will bring...


	6. Chapter 5: Azusa's Girly Side, Say What?

Chapter 5: Azusa's Girly Side, Say What?!

Lord Death's POV

Turns out Miyu and Isamu work very well together. I just sent her and him on a mission to collect a couple of kishin eggs, with Kid and his partners following. Sidney and another meister professor followed, making sure everything will be ok and as back up. It was the weekend now, only Dayna and I were in the school, about to close up. I watched Dayna wander into the Death Room, skipping a bit, far away look in her eye and a smile on her lips.

"Whatcha so happy about there Dayna?" I said, a playful tone in my voice.

"Justin took your advice, and is taking me on a date tonight..." She said quietly, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Well, where are ya going?" I said, smiling.

"He said he is taking me to this Italian restaurant down on the main street, and then to a concert. He hasn't mentioned what concert, but I am sooo excited!" Dayna squealed, giggling and bouncing a bit. "But I am not sure what to wear..."

"Come with me, I know who could figure out a kick ass outfit for you." I gently grabbed her elbow, leading her to my unknown helper.

_Fifeteen minutes later..._

"And we are here!" I said to Dayna, knocking on the door.

We heard footsteps running towards the door, and I smiled, knowing exactly who it was. The door opened and a caramel eye appeared, the door opened wider and Marie stood there, smiling.

"Hi Lord Death! We were just having a little gathering for Death Scythes! Oh, hi there Miss Ferro!" Marie explained enthusiastically.

"Actually Marie, we need your fashion advice. Is Justin around?" I asked, as Marie opened the door wider, ushering us inside Stein's lab.

"No he rushed off a little earlier, mumbling something about how he has to get dressed up for something." Marie said, leading the way to the sitting room. "Now, why do you need my fashion advice?"

"I can tell you where Justin went. He rushed off to get ready for a date with a certain beautiful woman. And this beautiful women..." I pulled Dayna in front of me. "Would like some advice on fashion for her date."

"Congratulations! You are the first girl he ever went out with! He used to be too shy, I babysat him as a child and we remained good friends through the years." Marie said, and turned to me. "The Death Scythes are right through there. Dayna and I need girl time! Where is Justin picking you up?"

"I told him to go to Stein's lab actually because I figured you could see me off Lord Death!" Dayna shouted over her shoulder.

"Alrighty! You girlies go have fun, me and my boys need man talk!" I shouted back, walking into the sitting area.

"My boys?" Azusa questioned, sitting up straighter.

"And one women!" I said, a touch sheepishly.

"Justin went where exactly, we heard about half that conversation." Spirit spoke up, and I chuckled.

"It seems that Justin Law has a date with one of my professors, Ms. Dayna Ferro." I said, and winked at Spirit. "At least someone can read into what I am saying!"

"What do you mean?" Stein asked, confused and slightly suspicious.

"I mean you taking the one you like on a date! She likes you too!" I said, laaughing.

"I'm thinking about it!" Stein snapped, turning red.

"Who?" Spirit asked, confused.

"Marie!" Azusa spoke up. "And that is so DAMN CUTE! AWWWWW!"

Spirit, Stein and I stared at Azusa, shocked by how she squealed.

"What? I can act girlish!" Azusa replied, giggling a bit at our reaction.

"Where did you take Azusa, you alien creature!" Spirit jumped up, a finger pointed accusingly.

"REAPER..." I shouted, raising one hand, as Spirit whipped his head towards me. "CHOP!" My hand connected with his skull, and he collapsed, fountain of blood spurting out.

"You idiot! That is Azusa! She just has a hidden side apparently..." Stein said, peering over-top of his glasses at Azusa, who was still giggling.

"So sorry Lord Death! Please don't hit me again!" Spirit begged, getting up slowly onto his knees.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to the women you just called a alien!"

"So sorry Azusa!" Spirit said, turning to her, as she turned and her glasses flashed. "AHH! Mean look!" Spirit yelled, hiding behind me.

"Is this normal?" I turned my head to the small voice at the doorway.

"Yes, isn't it fun?! Lord Death is just as much of a child as we all are, and Spirit is normally like that." Marie answered Dayna, as Spirit slowly peeked around from behind my robe.

Dayna was standing beside Marie, and I nearly did a double take. She looked gorgeous! She was wearing black skinny jeans, with a purple shirt decorated with music notes that read 'Music is my Soul'. She had tall purple boots on, with black laces and a few buckles here and there. She wore no jewelry besides a necklace with a heart on it, red one to be exact. Fingerless purple gloves guarded her hands, the tops covered with black lace. She wore a black sparkly headband, with yellow headphones around her neck also. She had contacts in, so no glasses.

"She is so PRETTY!" Spirit said, crawling over to Dayna. "Soothe my soul with your wonderful music please?" He was petting her boot.

"Spirit, back off! You are engaged, you idiot! Grow up, and get past your flirty ways!" Azusa said, getting up and dragging Spirit away from Dayna. "Now sit down, shut up, and think about what you did!"

"Annnddd shes back." Stein sighed, as Marie went to sit next to him.

"Who's back exactly?" Marie asked.

"Azusa showed she is actually a girl by squealing, and now she is back to being...her business like self, I guess you would call it." I said, and went to stand near Dayna.

"Justin should be here..." She said softly, and a knock sounded at the door just as she looked at her watch. "Now I guess!"

I walked over to the door, and opened it a touch. I was pleasantly surprised to see Justin in a suit, holding a pink rose. His headphones that were usually in his ears, were draped around his neck. He looked up to see me and smiled.

"Hello glorious Lord Death!" Justin said smiling. "Is Dayna in? We have a date, this is my first one ever, I am rather nervous!"

"You will be fine, and yes, she is just inside. Would you like to come in?" I gestured, opening the door wider and inviting him in.

"Thank you, awesome one!" Justin said, walking in.

"MARIE! Bring the wonderful Dayna out here! Heck, get the other Scythes to come see Justin's wardrobe change!" I shouted, and Justin laughed. "I think this is the most words I have ever heard out of you there sir!"

Just as I finished that sentence, Spirit slunk in, followed by Azusa and Marie in front of Dayna. Stein wandered in at the back, smoking a cigarette.

"And ready to see her?" Azusa said, giggling.

"Sure?" Justin said, a little nervously seeing Azusa like this.

Marie and Azusa parted, and Dayna stepped through the gap. Justin gasped, and Dayna waved a little.

"You look stunning!" Justin said, handing the rose to Dayna, who took it with a huge smile.

"You don't look to bad yourself, there handsome one!" She said, and looked at him.

"Well, you two love birds should go, and we shall be waiting. Have her home by midnight no later!" I said joyfully, and joined their two hands together, pushing them gently out the door.

"HAVE FUN!" Azusa shouted after them, her girly side showing back up.

"Alright who gave her coffee?" I said, glancing at each of my Scythes, and Spirit slightly raised his hand. "Really, Spirit, really?"


	7. Chapter 6: Justin and Dayna's Date

Chapter 6: Justin and Dayna's date

_A/N: I'm trying out a new POV cause it would be awkward to drag Lord Death on a date soooo it's going to be Dayna's POV._

***Dayna POV***

"So...where are we goooing?" I asked Justin, as he lead me to his motorbike.

"Somewhere spppeeecciaalll." He said. "But I won't tell ya cause it will ruin the surprise. But it's Italian, so I hope you like it?"

"I love Italian! Can I know the name?" I teased.

"No."

"Address?"

"Nope." He said, handing me a helmet.

"First letter of the title."

"No, now put your helmet on, curious one! I won't ruin the surprise!" He said, gently helping me with my helmet.

He climbed on his bike with grace, and I clambered on, less than graceful. He tried not to chuckle, and then I glared at him and he burst out laughing.

"Yea, yea laugh it up. Just cause I can't get on a bike." I huffed, faking annoyance.

"I'm sorry!" He said, falling for my act.

Justin's face was completely apologetic, and then I giggled. He rolled his eyes, realizing I had acted the whole thing, and then started the bike.

"Hang on to my waist!" He yelled over the engine, and I held on for dear life, blushing at the contact of our bodies.

Justin took off, going a reasonable pace through Death City. After a while I began to relax, enjoying the fresh night air and sights some more. He pulled up close to an Italian restaurant, and I finally knew the name.

"Lenny's Panini & Pizza." I read aloud, as Justin helped me off the bike.

He held out his elbow and I grabbed it, and he lead me in, even held the door like a true gentlemen. We came up to the host podium and a young lady looked up and smiled.

"Reservation?" She asked, a slight Italian accent in her voice.

"Private table for two, under Justin Law. Give my regards to Lenny, would you please?" He answered, and she lead us away.

"Private table?" I whispered to him, and he looked down and winked.

"Anything for my lady." He answered, and the girl turned around.

"Here's the lovely table for the beautiful couple. Sir, shall I ask Mr. Lenny to come out here?" The girl asked, and I finally got a glimpse of her name tag.

"Yes please Valerie." Justin asked, and helped me into my chair as she walked off.

I glanced around the room, admiring the decor. The walls were a brown, with red curtains leading into the private room and over the windows. There were plants and statues in the corners. The table we were sat at had a red table clothe, with a tall candle in the middle with a few rose petal scattered around the table.

"You like it?" Justin asked, seemingly a bit nervous.

"It's amazing, no boy has ever done this for me!" I said, still in awe.

I heard the curtain's rustle and watched as a shorter man walked through, and came up to our table. He had a gentle face, with smile lines and a thick moustache. He was heavyset, but not to much. He had a suit on, with a red tie and a rose peeking out of his pocket.

"Justin m'boy! How are ya? And who's the lovely lady? A date perhaps?" The man said, nudging Justin and winking.

"Lenny, this is Dayna, my lady of the evening. Dayna, this is my great uncle Lenny!" Justin introduced us and we shook hands.

"Is it the usual tonight lad? Spaghetti and meatballs with ice cream to follow, with tea?" Lenny asked, whipping out a notebook.

"Yes please, but double it. Are you ok with that Dayna?" Justin asked me, and I nodded.

"Perfect!" I smiled at him.

Lenny smiled gently and slipped quietly from the room. It was Justin and I alone in the room together. He smiled at me, and nervously took my hand. I blushed at the feeling of his hand on mine, clasping it gently.

"I hope everything's been good so far!" He mumbled, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"It's been perfect. No boy has ever gone through such effort for me. Thank you!" I smiled at him, and he sat up more confidently.

"Your welcome, and we haven't even gone through half of the night yet, we have a concert to go too." Justin winked, and I got excited all over again.

"Any hints?"

"Nope!"

I sighed, and Lenny reappeared with our tea's in hand, and I smiled for the fiftieth time tonight. He set them down, and whispered something to Justin, who turned tomato red, and Lenny walked away chuckling.

"So what's it like being a death scythe?" I asked, sipping my tea, and Justin looked at me, a little less red.

"It's pretty good, good perks, but having to be on call all day all night can be killer sometimes. Lord Death excused me from call tonight, he understood." Justin answered, holding his tea cup also.

While we were waiting for our food, our conversation topics wandered. I felt as if I was talking to someone who completely understood me, an old friend. Justin and I had become friends over the course of my stay at the D.W.M.A., but I wanted more and I hoped he did too. Lenny quietly came in and set our plates down, bowed a little and walked back out. We spent most of the dinner telling funny stories of our childhood, or weird perks about us. He had me laughing til I swore I was getting a six pack, my sides aching. Then the topic of music came up and I found out Justin and I love the exact same bands! Thew dessert came, and I enjoyed every bite of the ice cream I had. Lenny came in again, and waited until we noticed him standing there, still chuckling from the last of our story.

"The meal was good?" Lenny asked.

"Amazing, the food was fantastic." I said.

"Perfect as usual, Great Uncle Lenny. Now can I get the bill please?" Justin asked, and Lenny shook his head chuckling.

"No you may not, because its on the house lad. Least I can do for my favourite nephew and his first date, a lovely lady at that. Now, enjoy the rest of you night!" Lenny said, laughing at Justin's protests as he gathered the plates and walked back to the kitchen, and Justin sighed in defeat.

"Stubborn Italian blood!" Justin muttered and I giggled. "Now let's go to the concert!" He said, grinning, looking at me.

He lead me out of the restaurant and to his bike. I managed to climb on gracefully this time, dismayed to find out that he had put a tinted visor on my helmet so I couldn't see where we were going. I made a noise of protest and Justin simply guided my hands to his waist and took off for the concert hall. We travelled for about ten minutes, by my guesses cause I couldn't see.

"We're here Dayna!" Justin said, guiding me off the bike and helping me with my helmet. I took one glance at the "Who's Playing" board and squealed...loudly.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE TAKING ME TO SEE LINKIN PARK?! SERIOUSLY?! Best date EVER!" I screamed and Justin laughed, showing me my ticket and I guarded it as if it were a jewel, in my eyes it was.

He lead me, I was skipping the entire time and fangirling, to the entrance, showed the lady our tickets, and lead us to our seats.

"FRONT ROW SEATS?! WHAT?! HOW?!" I screamed and he laughed.

"Death scythes have awesome perks, one being front row seats to most concerts playing in Death City." He smiled, and held my hand.

A huge security guard came up to us and motioned to us. I blinked, confused, and Justin smiled. He pulled out my ticket and pointed to a part of the writing I hadn't seen.

"BACK STAGE PASSES? Dude are you trying to impress me?"

"Well, actually yes..."

"THANK YOU!" I screamed and kissed his cheek. He smiled and the security guard helped me over the barrier, Justin following.

We got lead to the back room where the band was relaxing before the show. The guard knocked, and Brad Delson, the lead guitarist opened the door.

"So you guys are our special fans?" Brad smiled, and lead me in, Justin following. The guard stood right beside the door as it closed.

Rob was laying on the couch, reading. Dave and Joe were rehearsing, Joe helping to program the system for the concert. Chester and Mike we're talking on the other couch. They all stopped to look for who was at the door and jumped up. I was fangirling sooo much on the inside, and Justin laid his arm around my waist, trying to keep me from tackling them all. All the members came up beside Brad and we began shaking hands, and introducing ourselves. We all relaxed on the couch, the band still had an hour to relax. Turns out, they are awesome to talk too. We chatted for the entire hour, and they even signed my shirt for me, on the back. We went back to the seats as the show began. It was FANTASTIC! The began with In The End, then went on to do Don't Stay, Faint, Numb, Bleed It Out, Burn It Down, One Step Closer, A Place For My Head, Minute To Midnight...and on and on and on for three wonderful hours. The concert ended, and they waved goodbye to the crowd. The same guard came and gave me their e-mail addresses so we could keep in contact and I was ecstatic. Justin lead my by the hand, and I followed, my cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

We walked for a bit down the streets, and we came to a park. We lay down on a hill and began telling each other stories of the stars, and legends. We did this for hours, and then it happened. I was getting up and accidentally tripped, sending myself into his lap. I blushed furiously, and attempted to get up, but he held me there gently, and I finally surrendered. He and I were face to face, and I was unsure what to do. I had never been kissed before, the guys I like were all jerks. But Justin isn't, and I think I am falling for him, hard. I snapped back to reality and I realizing he was gazing at me. We both leaned in and closed our eyes. I felt his lips press against mine and I kissed back. It was...amazing. Sparks flying and warmth shooting through me as we enjoyed the first kiss I had ever had, and it was with the perfect guy. We pulled apart, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"That was amazing Dayna!" He said breathlessly.

"For my first kiss, yes it was." I said back, and he nodded.

"Mine too. Dayna I have to tell you something..." He said to me, leaning back and looking away.

"Anything.." I said back, leaning my hand against his cheek and leading his amazing blue eyes back to me.

"I really like you Dayna, and I want to become more than friends..." He lead off.

"I like you too, so much." I said back and he smiled a bit.

He took a deep breath, stared me straight in the eye and said.

"Dayna Ferro, will you be my girlfriend?"


	8. Chapter 7: Madness Rears its Ugly Head

_Back to Lord Death's POV..._

_A couple of days later..._

Lord Death's POV

I was woken up rudely by two little mischievous fiends, jumping up and down on my bed. Well, not little anymore, they are both thirteen now. Today's their birthdays...right...damn. I am not getting anymore sleep.

"WAKE UP!" Miyu shouted, dragging the covers off my bed.

"C'mon Dad! It's our birthday and I want to go to training and then the party, our party, tonight!" Kid said, tugging on my hand.

"Alright, alright guys! Chill out! I'm getting up. What time is it..." I glanced at my clock and then glared at my children. "Five thirty am. Really guys? I now have two and half hours to kill."

Kid smiled sheepishly while Miyu bounced up and down on the corner of my bed. I grabbed my cloak and draped it around my tall body, it settling into it's usual form. Kid and Miyu helped me get the breakfast for the household ready. All of their partners had moved in, Patti, Liz and Isamu. One by one they sleepily stumbled in, and Kid and Miyu sat down next, chattering excitedly about the party I had planned for tonight. Patti was giggling while she was making funny forms with her napkin, and Liz was conversing normally with Kid, mostly about training. Miyu and Isamu we're laughing at Patti, who ignored them and just kept playing. I was sitting at the head of the table enjoying the antics of the youth of the house. It's been at least seven hundred years since a youth lived here, and we all know how that ended. I snapped back to reality hearing my grandfather clock chime seven times and clapped my hands.

"School time guys! You have a half hour to meet me at the door to walk to school!" I announced and a chorus of groans followed as they shuffled off to get ready for school.

A half hour quickly passed and everyone had met at the door, dressed with bags hanging off various places on their bodies. Everyone walked out the door and I laid my hand on Kid's shoulder, who stopped and stared at my questionably.

"Can you hang back? I wanna talk about some things?" I whispered to him, and waved the others to walk ahead.

"So hows your OCD dealing with you?" I asked gently and Kid sighed, expecting this talk.

"It's been better. I am glad I have two partners to balance me but occasionally it gets bad. Ms. Ferro has been a huge help, showing me tricks to ignoring the urges of the OCD." He answered, smiling a bit.

"Good, good. You know I love ya, right Kid?"

"Love you too Dad, of course I know you love me. And thank you, for doing so much." He said, looking up at me, giving me a quick hug, and running up ahead to the others.

I smiled, and the rest of the walk to the DWMA was peaceful. Ad I walked in the gates various students greeted me and I waved back. Many students wished Kid and Miyu a happy birthday, and their smiles grew wider and wider at every mention. The kids left for their training as I walked to the Death Room, whistling the whole way, occasionally falling into a quick conversation with a student. When I arrived Ms. Ferro was waiting outside, looking slightly nervous as I approached. We entered the room silently and she glanced at me nervously the whole walk down the hall. My morning tea was already set on the table, and I sat down, motioning to Dayna to take some. She did, her hamds shaking. As she was making her tea I spoke.

"So why are you nervous?" I said, straight to the point.

"What's the rule for staff relationships?" She said, staring at her tea.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with our students learning, I am perfectly fine with it. In fact I encourage it. So you and Justin huh? Together?" I said, chuckling slightly.

"How did you know?" She said, blush tinting her cheeks.

"Lenny is a rather good friend of mine, and he called me. Plus, it's hard not to see you two holding hands. And both of you have a skip in your step, all give away signs of a relationship." I said, laughing.

"Yep, Justin asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed." She smiled from ear to ear.

"So, how is Kid doing?" I said, smiling at the prospect of young love, then snapped back to serious.

"He is doing well, although, I have concerns. I have overlooked both of the twins training and am concerned about something..." She trailed off, staring at her tea.

"What's wrong?" I said, and she took a deep breath.

"Miyu...doesn't seem to have much honour when fighting the others. She is bloodthirsty, and when she fights. I admit, she is a very good swordsman and has skill with hand to hand combat, but that slight mad gleam in her eye concerns me.." Dayna replied, looking very concerned.

"Not again.." I trailed off, deeply disturbed by the news.

"Excuse me sir, but what do you mean by, 'not again'." Dayna asked, then looked me in the eye. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"I used to have a son, a very long time ago. About seven hundred years to be exact. He was the result of me cleansing the grief from my soul. I was surprised, but very happy to have a child. I named him Asura, and if you know anything about DWMA history, he is a huge part." I explained, downcast. "He helped me, became a very handsome young man. At about the age of eighteen, he had become my most trusted warrior, until he began to show signs of madness. At first it was every now and then, he would go off on murderous rages in the battlefield, no honour at all in his killing. And then, it hit strongly. He ran away, leaving me and my warriors behind. I realized then, far to late, that my own son had become a Kishin egg soul. I spent many years tracking him, hunting him down."

Dayna sat in silence, our tea long forgotten. I lowered my eyes to my hands. I took a deep breath, steeled myself, and continued.

"When I finally found him, he had become a full Kishin. Asura left bloody trails wherever he went, causing me much sadness that my own son had become this...monster. He killed thousands, tens of thousands in fact. He was hungry for human life, never without blood on his hands. I had no other choice, I had to stop my own son. I engaged him in battle regretfully, and in the middle of our fight, I Reaper Chopped him full power. This attack created a large crater, and we fought in the middle. He rose from the attack and I was forced to..." Tears ran down my cheeks, and I quickly continued. "Strip my own son of his skin, make a bag from the skin, and put him in it. After I sealed his soul in it, I could still feel his madness. It had consumed him, no sane part was left. I bound my soul to the sand beneath the bag that held my son, in hopes it would contain him. My warriors followed me, and as soon as they found out what had happened, a plan was formed. We built Death City, and started the DWMA. Asura is held still beneath the soil to this day, hundreds of feet below. I can't leave Death City, as my soul is bound here. Only my Death Scythes know of this story, and Stein, my most trusted. No student or teacher is to know about this, but since you help my twins you deserve to know. But you can't tell anyone, especially my kids. Promise and swear it to me that you won't." I finished, and held my mask in my hands, tears streaming from my eyes.

Dayna got up, and came to my side of the table. She laid her hand on my shoulder, and smiled sadly at me.

"Thank you for telling me, and Lord Death I am so sorry. I promise, and swear upon my life, that story will not leave my lips, I will take it to the grave." She said, hugged me, then walked back to the other side of the table.

We sat in silence for a bit, deep in thought. Dayna clapped her hands, snapping me from my memories.

"Do you mind hearing my theory?" She asked me, and I nodded for her to continue. "To me, it seems your soul being divided into four parts has weakened each of those parts. You, the parent soul, lets call it, is the least affected by the others doings. The souls cannot leave this world as pieces, so they assume a physical form. But, as this happens the soul is still only a piece, and not complete. As the physical form grows older, the soul becomes tormented to become whole. This might drive the soul into madness, desperately searching for other parts. In Miyu and Asura's case, the soul has or is going to far, leaping into the madness pit. Kid's soul piece seems to be more tortured being only a piece, and is therefore asymmetrical. Kid's physical form is therefore being tortured from the inside out, causing him to be mad about other asymmetrical ideas. His mind is being driven into believing all asymmetrical is bad, tortured from the soul. Miyu is just being driven completely mad, her soul is trying to hard, going insane with the ideas."

I considered what she said for a moment, and it made sense.

"Ok, so whenever I divide my soul, all parts have a chance of going mad? All my kids will go mad, and eventually me too?"

"In theory, yes. I will have to explore it more. Do you mind if you can give me full access to the library?" She asked.

"Yes, I will tell the librarian." I got up, and wrote the numbers in the mirror.

The mirror rippled, and the librarian came on screen.

"My professor, Ms. Ferro, has my permission to have full access to any material in the library." I said, pointing to Dayna.

The librarian bowed, and I closed the connection.

"Do you believe there is anything that can be done to stop the madness from fully consuming my children?" I said quietly, and Dayna came up beside me again, and she looked me in the eye.

"If there is a will, there is a way. Lord Death, I will try my best to find an answer to this riddle ok? And how about you? What if you begin to go mad?"

"If it's in your lifetime, can you promise to kill me?" I said gravely, and she looked taken aback. "I can't go mad on my people, I must be stopped. The only way to kill a Shinigami _**(A/N; 'Shinigami' **__it means the Grim Reaper species_) is too destroy my soul. It takes a great amount of soul strength but it can be done. Kid is only a partial Shinigami, sharing the throne with his sister. Asura was a full one, and I don't know if that contributed to his degree of madness. I don't know that much about it, that library should reveal some answers. I am relieving you of your teaching duties, to learn about the subject if you don't mind."

"I am alright with that, but can I have some help?" Dayna asked, already looking weighed down with the task I just assigned her.

"I am sorry to place such a huge task upon you. Can you do it? It's fine if you don't feel up to it." I said, and she shook her head.

"One thing you should know about me, is that I am stubborn and fight for the greater good. I am very loyal, and shall do as you asked. Now, who can I ask to help?" She said, looking determined.

"You can tell and ask Justin...Sidney and...Stein. That way you have expertise and most of the people I deeply trust. I trust you with my life Dayna, you may tell those three of the promise of my death if the madness takes me, and they can do it also. But have them all sworn to secrecy. No one can know of this issue, especially my children. Justin know of Asura, same with Stein, but you will have to explain it to Sidney. I will inform the librarian that you all need full access"

She nodded, and then hugged me. I smiled and gently hugged her back.

"Now Lord Death.." She said, and I looked to her. "If you need anything...you know where to find me. I will still have my talks with Kid, but make sure to ask Miyu to attend sometimes as well. I will keep an eye on both, and ask the others to do the same. We will figure this out Lord Death, I know it!" Dayna said, and turned to walk out.

I coughed loudly and she turned around.

"One more thing...Thank you, for everything." I said, and she smiled slightly.

"Anything for you Lord Death. I love those kids as my own, and we can fight this!" She declared, running down the guillotine hall.

"Are all my kids going to go mad? Are they all fated to go mad?" I wondered aloud, pacing my platform. "Have I condemned my own offspring to a life of disorder just for my own selfish reasons for clearing my soul."

"Did I set their fate in stone just because I born them..."


	9. Chapter 8: A New Couple?

Chapter 9: A New Couple?

Stein POV

_A/N: I know changing things up again. Filler chapter, sorry guys, more action soon I promise!_

I was standing in my classroom, thoughts swirling madly in my head. Dayna rushed in, told me all about Lord Death and her promise to him and everything that had happened in the Death Room, and then ran off leaving the words "Meet in the library ASAP" ringing in the air. I was puzzled, why would Lord Death make Dayna of all people promise her this? I walked out of the room, still puzzled with the prospect. I soon reached the library, flashed the librarian my card, and immediately went to the restricted section.

I ran my finger over the spine of the books, glancing quickly at the titles. I pulled a book down labelled "The Life of the Kishin Asura" with the small writing on the side reading "Journal Entries Included". I opened it to one of the entries and began reading.

"Dear Journal,

Today, the 16th of September, we fought in the country of Russia, against forty kishin eggs who had formed a cult, making more Kishins until we stopped them. In the middle of the battle, I experienced another momentary loss of control of my mind. The side of me that I hated came out, the bloodthirsty one. Even my father doesn't know, but I believe that this side of me is an entirely different person. He forces his way out, and destroys everything in his path. I keep getting looks from my fellow warriors when I finally forced my control back, realizing my hands were covered in blood, and it was splashed down the front of me.

I realized then that I am slowly losing control of my own body. This isn't me, the one who doesn't have honour. I met a Soul Seer after the battle, and asked if she had ever heard of anything like this, since I had decided maybe it had something to do with my soul. She saw my soul, and then backed away from me slowly.

"You only have half a soul boy. Half! The other is being filled in with deadly madness." She claimed, pointing a shaky finger at me.

I wonder how long I have until my mad side finally breaks itself out of its prison in my mind, and permanently takes control?

Asura"

I read it again, puzzled by what I had found. I had read half this book, but never finished it, it's clear I need to reread and finish it. I heard multiple sets of feet running into the library and causally stepped out, leaning against a wall with the book under my arm. There was a set of armchairs with a coffee table in the middle, right next to me, and Dayna, Justin, and Sidney rushed to them, sitting down. I pushed myself off the wall, slumped in a chair, letting the book fall to my lap. All of the heads turned to me, tensed, then they relaxed.

"So, anyone care to explain why I am suddenly part of your little friend group?" I said, leaning my head on my arm.

"Lord Death has charged us with the task of figuring something out. Stein?" Dayna said, and I turned my head to her. "I have briefed these two on whats going on, has Lord Death contacted you?"

I shook my head, and removed cigarettes, and lite one. The librarian opened his mouth, I glared at him, and he shrank back.

"Lord Death has informed me about Asura's life story. I have noticed lately, when observing his children while they fight, that Miyu has momentarily lost control and fought with a thirst for drawing blood. So I have a theory, about this, and Lord Death wants us to figure out if it's true. Asura went completely mad right? And he was a direct descendant of Lord Death himself, a physical form of grief from Lord Death's soul. I call Lord Death's soul the parent soul, and now he has had two more children, relieving fear, as Death the Kid, and the grief of losing his firstborn son, creating Miyu. Souls do not like to be divided, we know that for a fact. Yet they cannot leave this world in pieces, so it becomes a physical form, but they are still only pieces. My theory is that the souls are slowly driven mad with only being a piece, and searches desperately for its other pieces. Miyu's soul is going mad, trying to figure out where the pieces are, and madness is beginning to take over. Kid's soul is more concerned it's incomplete, enough to actually drive his brain to believing OCD is the right frame of mind. Essentially, he is being driven to OCD by the fact that his soul is only a piece. We need to figure out a way to stop it before it actually happens!" She explained, and I pondered the idea.

"It makes sense, here read this passage right here.." I said, opening the book to the journal entry I just read, putting it on the coffee table in front of them. "And I will go try to find some more books to help us!"

I rushed off, putting out my cigarette on the way, excited to finally be doing something challenging. Teaching was becoming a habit, exploration of unknown ideas is my true desire. I ran blindly into the aisle, distracted, and plowed straight into someone. I rubbed my head, having bumped it on the other persons, and glanced to see who I had pretty much tackled, and were greeted by a caramel eye, looking confused. Marie, the beautiful Death Scythe...

"Oops! Sorry Stein!" Marie giggled, and I snapped out of my lovesick gaze.

"I apologize, all my fault. Are you hurt?" I said, getting up and offering my hand.

"No, nothing hurts, I'm good!" She took my hand, got up, and offered me a sweet smile, and then spoke, something in her voice hinted another meaning. "So what has you in such a hurry? Off to find a book?"

"You heard everything didn't you?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, sorry! I didn't mean too then I got interested and curious and then I heard absolutely everything! I'm sorry!" She said, looking sheepish.

"It's fine Marie, Lord Death won't mind. In fact want to help me find some books?" I said, and her head shot up, her one eye shining.

"Of course! Anything for you Stein!" She said, and then realized what she had said and quickly added something else. "And of course, for the DWMA's sake!"

I turned quickly, hiding the blush tinting my cheeks. No Stein, you don't blush! I resumed the search, pulling out certain books and laying them in a pile at the end of the aisle, Marie doing the same. I accidentally dropped a book and reached down to grab it, at the exact same moment Marie said "I got it!" and reached down to get it also. We grabbed it at the same time, large hand laying over small hand. Sparks flew, and we quickley stood up. When we were standing our proper heights, we were nose to nose. She gasped, her eye running slowly over my face as I did the same to her. Something came over me and I found myself kissing her. I heard a bang as the book we held dropped to the floor. Her lips responded, gently kissing me back. My nerves tingled all over my body, my heart began racing, and my hand came up to caress her cheek. She laid her gentle hand on the back of my neck, as we pulled away, breathing heavily. We were still in the aisle, me leaning against the shelf, Marie pressed against me her arms around my neck, mine around her waist. She glanced up at me, and smiled ear to ear, her eye sparkling. I became lost in it's depths

"Marie, I don't know if this...thing...between us could work..." I trialed off, unsure about how to continue.

"What do you mean?" She said, looking eye to eye with me.

"I have a lot wrong with me, and I feel like that will be to much of a burden-"

"No, and don't ever say burden again!" Marie cut me off. "People who like each other and want a relationship fight for each other. If you are willing to tell me what you feel is wrong with you, I will fight to change that!"

"Well, my dissection urges..."

"I have a calming soul wavelength. Have you felt an urge to dissect when I am around?"

"Well...no."

"See? We can do this!" She intertwined our hands and held them up to me. "I believe in you Stein."

"Marie, I like you a lot. I am inexperienced in this type of thing, I have never had a romantic relationship-"

"What?" Marie cut me off again, and stared at me in disbelief.

"All through my childhood girls were to scared of me to even make friends, let alone like me. So, you may have to teach me everything from scratch about this."

"A relationship is all about learning, I have no problem with that. We will make it Stein, I am sure of it!" Marie smiled at me, and I quickly pecked her lips again.

"We should probably inform Lord Death..." Marie trailed off, walking away til I pulled her back by her hand.

"After this...Marie, will you be my girlfriend?" I said, and she squealed.

"YES! See? You did the first thing right!" She kissed my cheek, then dragged me by my hand to the end of the aisle, picking up about half the books. "Come on, we will give these to the others then go see Lord Death!"

I picked up my books and we both walked to the table, placing all the books down. Dayna and Justin were deep in...flirting with each other while Sidney stared at the book in a deep concentration. Their heads snapped up to me when they heard the books being placed on the table.

"Hey Marie!" Sidney waved, and Marie greeted her.

"Stein, you took an awful long time finding the book..." Justin looked suspiciously between Marie and I, and I tensed up.

"Justin, it's probably nothing! Anyways, ready to dive into our...study?" Dayna said, looking expectantly at me.

"We have to go talk to Lord Death about...things. Be back soon!" Marie said, waved, and dragged me away by the hand.

Justin caught onto the gesture and wolf whistled and I blushed. Marie and I walked quickly to the Death Room, knocking, entering and walking down the long hallway. Marie grabbed my hand and we held each others, my heart racing at her touch. We put our intertwined hands behind our backs, hiding the evidence until the right time. We walked to Lord Death's platform and saw Lord Death calmly drinking tea, lost in memories I can assume.

"Greetings Lord Death!" I said, bowing and Marie doing the same, echoing my words.

"Hey! Hi! Hello! And what's up, what's up, what's up?!" Lord Death responded, waving his large hand at us. "Come in, and have tea with me Marie and Stein!"

"Actually, we have to get back to researching but Stein and I have something to tell you..." Marie said, squeezing my hand behind our backs.

"We...are..." I choked up, and Lord Death tilted his head.

"We're in a relationship!" Marie squealed, and then calmed down. "If that's ok?"

"Of course, and good for you guys! I knew it would happen, the tension between you two, about time you did something my friends!" Lord Death said. "Now go back, I am assuming you told her Stein?"

"She heard by herself." I said, and Marie giggled.

"Didn't mean to, but my cursed curiosity was piqued, and I had too." Marie laughed, and Lord Death chuckled.

"Anyways you two, go back to studying, and good for you guys! I have a fantastic restaurant if you want to take her somewhere Stein, someone I know quite well!" Lord Death said, then his tone changed. "Back on topic, please do try and solve this. Marie, you will be relieved from your duties in this school to help the group out, if you don't mind of course!"

" I will help, why shouldn't I? We will try our best!" Marie and I said in unison, walking back down the hall, and I turned to my name being called.

"Hey Stein! C'mere for a second!" Lord Death's voice rang out, and Marie waved me back.

He pressed a piece of paper in my hand, with the words "Lenny's Panini & Pizza", with the address written out. Lord Death shooed me back to Marie, after making me promise I take her there. His voice rang out after I walked away...

"I really need to get myself a girlfriend, all my Death Scythes are finding someone before me! And what is with them all hooking up within a two week period?" Lord Death said to himself and I chuckled.

I tucked the paper in my pocket and rejoined hands with Marie, walking back to the library to begin a long session of studying...


End file.
